Pizza Time - Leorai Week Submission
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Leo has to order the pizza, a task he's incredibly tired of doing, but his brother's always stick him with the job. But one time when he calls, he gets a surprise he never saw coming.


Leo's brothers sent him to order the pizza. He sighed. He had been the one to order for the last week he was sick of it.

He picked up his t-phone and dialed the number. He had a bored expression on his face as he waited for the equally bored worker to answer the phone and say the usual message.

"Hey you've called Antonio's pizza. My name is Karai. May I help you?" The familiar voice spoke.

"K-Karai?!" Leo said shocked, his dull demeanor from before completely gone.

"Uh yeah that's what I said." She sassed back. "You gonna order or did you just call to hear my name?"

"Karai it's- it's Leo." He said, still in shock. Why was Karai answering? She didn't work at Antonio's. At least not that he'd ever known.

"Leo? Ha! Why are you calling?" She spoke, this time her voice was shock filled.

"Uh to order pizza." He said, in a 'duh' voice and he could almost feel her intense eye roll. She let out an irritated noise before taking a deep breath.

"Well let's not waste anymore time. You're not the only guy in the city wanting pizza. So what do you want?" Leo smiled. It was nice to hear her voice. He could get used to this.

"Uh four pizzas. All cheese."

"Just cheese? That's all you guys get?" She said surprised.

"We like to add our own toppings. Cause I'm sure jellybeans aren't one of your choices." He joked and she laughed.

"Uh yeah that would be a no." She smiled as an idea popped in her head. She might as well have some fun, since work was so boring. "So do you want extra cheese?"

"Uh yeah that'd be great."

"Hot and sticky?" She asked, her voice lowering. Leo felt his cheeks start to burn red. It was a weird choice of words and Leo knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Uh-" he coughed, "y-yeah that'll do. So do I-" he began, his voice nervous.

"I'll be hot n ready for you in 20 minutes." She said, her voice still holding a seductive sound.

"Y-you?" He asked, trying to correct her. He started to sweat.

"Don't worry. Ill get you're pizza too." She grinned. "Alright let me go get it ready. Bye Leo." She spoke and his name almost came out in a whisper. It sent chills down his body.

He fell back onto his bed, breathing heavily. Damn that girl was good.

Twenty minutes passed and he ran out of the lair.

"Leo where you going?" Raph shouted.

"I'm getting the pizza!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't care that he looked suspicious he needed her.

He found her standing on the sidewalk. He peeked around to make sure no one else was there and then slowly came out. When Karai saw him her mouth immediately formed a smile and Leo gave her a sheepish smile back.

"Uh heh hey." He said, his voice back to that uncertain tone.

Karai didn't say a word as she moved towards Leo, the four pizzas still in her hand. Seeing her in a pizza worker outfit undoubtedly turned him on. The words 'Antonio's Pizza' sewn on to the shirt and placed perfectly on her round breast. And even though the uniform wasn't very form fitting, her curves were still visible. Though he hated himself for it. Her eyes glowed in the darkness as her body moved up against him, the pizzas in her right hand as her left came up to the wall behind him.

Leo's breath quickened and he felt himself getting hot and hard. He felt as her body pressed into his, her breasts felt so wonderful as they pushed against his plastron. Her head turned to the side as her tongue connected with his neck and slowly moved across his skin. He shivered.

"Are you hot?" She asked, her mouth still on his skin.

"Y-yeah." He breathed out and she smiled. Her mouth came out right in front of his, their lips almost touching.

"Are you ready?" She asked and her voice came out as a seductive whisper. He couldn't speak and instead nodded, his hand going around her waist. Karai suddenly pulled back and held the pizza in front of her.

"Then here's your pizza." She said happily and Leo stared at her blankly. What just happened?

"You gonna pay?" She questioned and Leo just continued to stare. She wanted to start laughing but held it in. "Alright fine I'll let it go this time. But next time," her hand grazed his groin, "you'll pay. Ok?" She winked and got back into the car. "See ya Leo." She said flirtatiously. Leo waved.

"S-see ya." His voice squeaked. He was frozen on the sidewalk. He put one hand on his forehead as he thought about everything that just happened. Suddenly being the one to order pizza wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
